Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Utilisateur:Gol-d-manuel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loiciol (discuter) février 18, 2013 à 20:03 Yo , je suis Stern Ritter , enchanté de faire ta connaissance , ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:29 (UTC) tu veux pas venir ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:41 (UTC) J'ai un conseil pour toi : si tu restes sur la page Animaux clique sur le Modifier dans le rectangle rouge tout en haut de la page comme sa tu vas pa te casser les couilles a revenir a chaque fois 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:14 (UTC) Y'a pas de quoi :-) 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Salut ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 24, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Salut Gold ça te dit de venir sur le tchat j'ai qqch à te dire Patateboy (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) Salu Gold sa va, est ce que tu sais comment on modifie un modèle ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 21:53 (UTC) C'est bon en fait sa été modifié, tu veux pas venir sur le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 22:14 (UTC) Bravo ta passer la centaine !!!!!!!! Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:09 (UTC) Pas vraiment de beaucoup Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:11 (UTC) Salut~ Je viens d'aller voir la page et...ça fonctionne très bien. Qu'est ce qui ne marche pas? Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 13:28 (UTC) Salut j aime beaucoup ta page ! Valentin 99 (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) Conseil Salut Manuel, juste un petit conseil pour les images : remplace le "right" par "center", cela permettra à l'image de ce centrer dans l'info-box ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 7, 2013 à 16:15 (UTC) T'as fini de prendre mes catégories?!Kamrix (discussion) mars 13, 2013 à 18:08 (UTC) Remerciement Merci pour la nouvelle image de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, je me suis permis de l'utiliser ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 24, 2013 à 17:29 (UTC) salut Problème Salut Manuel, Dis-moi, par rapport à ta page sur Sabagashira I... Elle existe déjà mais sous son nom français en fait, à savoir Tête-de-Maquereau... Du coup, on fait comment ? On met un renvoi sur chacune des pages ? Bonne soirée ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:25 (UTC) Pas de souci, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Le problème, c'est que je ne risque pas d'être objectif... On verra avec les autres plus tard alors ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:45 (UTC) Oui, parce que c'est moi qui ai complété la page de Tête-de-Maquereau en fait ! Du coup, c'est évident que mon jugement ne risque pas d'être impartial... Oui, j'ai vu ! On retombe sur le discours d'avant, comme quoi il faut choisir une page... --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:59 (UTC) Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! On va demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent et puis on avisera ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) Pas de problème Manuel, j'adore compliquer les choses hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:05 (UTC) Yo Gold , je voulais te remercier pour avoir entièrement complété la page concernant les Funk Brothers ; en fait , je voulais m'en occuper mais je vois que tu as été plus rapide que moi mdr ; quoi qu'il en soit , grâce à toi , toutes les pages concernant les gladiateurs du Colisée Corrida sont désormais complètes . Merci encore et bon courage alors pour la suite ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 21:10 (UTC) Merci Gold , d'avoir modifié la page Gonbe Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 12, 2013 à 18:03 (UTC) ouais merci encore Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) a daccord merci ♥ Nefertari Vivi297733 mais je n'arrive pas a mettre l'image... (je sais je suis collante) ;) Nefertari Vivi297733 dans le modele sur ma page profil Nefertari Vivi297733 toi aussi tu habite vitre thumbthumbthumbthumbvoila les messages comme i